


The Traveller

by Magisterium



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisterium/pseuds/Magisterium
Summary: A Mysterious Traveller, heads to an unknown destination, In search of a prize beyond compare.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Traveller

# The Traveller

The Endless Desert  
Sand dunes from horizon to horizon.  
A lone figure walks across the endless plains.  
Sweating in the boiling heat, they raise a hand to their face, wiping it clear, and in the same motion bringing a water bottle to their parched lips.  
The bottle runs dry.  
Their eyes widen, but they continue on; they’ve come too far to go back now.  
They walk for another hour, before checking their map.  
As they look up, the excitement is palatable, barely anothers half-hours walk, until their final destination.  
They walk.  
They walk.  
They walk.  
Often losing their grip on the eternally shifting sands, but forcing themselves onwards anyway, they slowly, slowly, but surely, made their way forwards.  
After what seemed like an eternity spent trudging forwards, they saw _it_  
Invisible to those who approached from Air, Vehicles, and even to Satellites, It’s very existence was subject of much debate, but they had always know it was there.

Filled with a new vigour, they sprinted over to the nearly plain stone platform, covered with ornate arcane symbols and sigils.  
With trebling hands they unpacked their bag, withdrawing a heavy book and a needle.  
They quickly turned opened the book, to a clearly marked, well thumbed page, and scanned through it.  
They swiftly found the page, and, raised the needle to their shaking hands, pricking the very tip, causing blood to well up; tipping their hand over, they allowed a drop to fall into the centre of the elaborate circle, sparking slightly, and began to recite.  
"Splendidum stella, te invoco. Te invoco ut facere voluntatem meam. Dico nomen tuum: Alcor!"  
The circle lit up, glowing with a mystical blue fire, as a suited figure rose up in a cloud of smoke.  
“W͉̩ͯͬ̋ͯ͜Ḫ̬̟̺̲̦͉̞ͮ͐ͪ͂̈́̉ͭ̃͞͡Ơ̷͓̦͕ͪͮ͒̊̿͌̚ ̡͖̹̠̮͍͆͌̈́͋̂Ḋ̴̩͎̥͔̮ͤ̈́͐A̋ͧ̔ͥ͆͏͚͍̖̮R̹̪̣͗͆͝Eͪ̓̄̾ͩͪͯ̈́͒͏̥̺͍̲̣̞̻̤͠S͆̒͛ͣ͒̃͐͟҉͕̫͉̳̝͔͇̘̰ ̷̹̰̻̤̗̰̒ͤͣ͂̚͢S̼͔̎ͩ̋͊ͥ̔͂̿̀U̵̺̪̘̖̇̏ͭM̳̹͈͑̔ͮ͑ͬ̈̌M̸̺̟̜̗̋̎ͩ͝O̴̻̳̩̪̳̠̞͖ͧ̐ͦͮͬ̏͘͞-̴̝̠͔̰͓̟̫̄̃͗̄͒ͥ̂͘ **OH COME ON!** ” his mouth drops open as he raises his hands to the sky, briefly lowering them to gesture at the surroundings. “REALLY?!”  
Surprised, the traveller is taken aback for a moment, before resolutely raising the book towards the Demon.  
“My Lord” they said, their voice filled with apprehension, “You announced to the entire world that any who ventured here entirely alone could receive the gift”  
The Demon’s face filled with horror.  
“Ṉ̺̪̙̗̳̱͖̼ͯͬ͐̚͠O̖̺̜̻̯̞͎͓̊̽͋̒͒ͯ̈ͪ̆!̶̑͊̈́̎͂ͤ͏͖̣” he snapped his fingers, and the surroundings _blurred_ , eventually settling on what the traveller remembered as their original starting place; the bookshelf covered basement of their home.  
Glaring, the Demon flung the book across the room.  
“N̋̊̓ͧ͝O͚̲̝͖̪”  
“But My Lord”, the Traveler pleaded, their face the picture of desperation.  
The Alcor’s face was set in a grimace.  
“N̋̊̓ͧ͝O͚̲̝͖̪, I will “ **NOT** “  
“But-“ The Traveller was interrupted by the noise of snapping fingers, bringing with them the vanish of the Demon, and a pillar of blue flame, slowly incinerating the Genuine First Edition, Signed copy of Twin Souls.


End file.
